Act as a coordinating center for a collaborative study involving serveral data collection groups which would provide health status information on approximately 20,000 vasectomized men and a similar number of controls. Manage and analyze the data to determine the nature and extent of significant medical risks which may be associated with elective vasectomy as a contraceptive problem.